


In Dreams

by Miarka



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miarka/pseuds/Miarka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I might just have had a wonderful dream and decided to turn it into a fanfiction. This is partly a Maze Runner au and partly a reflection of my real life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> So a couple of days ago I had a dream where everything in my life was exactly the same, same boring school, same friends, same town etc. except for one thing, Ki Hong Lee was there, he was my age and went to my school. Ki Hong Lee freaking asked me out and then I woke up!!! You know when you wake up from a dream you think it was real? Well I'm still distraught that I'm not living this dream so to get over it I've turned it into this here Maze Runner fic. I'm writing it for my own benefit more than anything but I thought I'd post it anyway to see what you guys think of it. I'm sorry it's not one of my regular minewt fics, I know my readers will be disappointed but I still ship minewt so hard! I stop this fic at the point where I woke up but I could continue it if it's liked. Thanks everyone.

It was the beginning of lunchtime. I'd had a free period with a couple of the girls in my group but now everyone was crowding into the common room. I looked up at the glass double doors and waited for the rest of my friends to join us, but then I got distracted as Minho entered the room with Thomas at his side. He crossed the common area and sat down with a group of guys across the room from me.

"Hey, there's your boyfriend."

I snapped my head back to my group and realised I'd been staring and that the rest of my friends had arrived. It was Brenda that had spoken; she was looking between Minho and me.

"He's not my boyfriend." I replied sharply.

Brenda batted her eyelashes at me jokingly and smiled. "Yeah, but you have a crush on him. And he is cute. You should talk to him."

I looked away. "Yeah, like that's gonna happen." I replied in a sarcastic tone.

"At least this means she's getting over me." Harriet said coolly.

Harriet and I had tried going out at the end of last year, except Harriet was pretty much asexual and we were never official. It had started off as a joke when Sonya had been away on camp for two weeks. When she came back we pretended to be dating, along with several other ridiculous lies spread out through the group. We must have been very convincing because Sonya believed us, and a few days later when she found out Harriet and I continued to act together, holding hands, cuddling and all that crap. We never talked about it, we just did it, until after a couple of months Harriet got uncomfortable and then we just stopped. She'd kissed me after at my birthday party but it was probably because she knew I wanted her too. Now we were friends, best friends even, but only friends. Someday I should publish a tragic novel entitled 'eternally friendzoned by beautiful asexual women', that seems to happen to me quite a bit.

“Bitch.” I said playfully, looking Harriet right in the eyes.

“Jerk.” She replied on cue, smiling at me.

That was nothing new. I will admit I have an awful swearing problem. When I came into break each day I’d greet my entire group with ‘Hi bitches’. I guess it would mean I like you and I’m comfortable around you if a call you a bitch or a cunt or anything like that, take it as a compliment, it’s weird but it’s true.

I sighed and leaned back into the sofa we all sat on and finished the rest of my lunch, I’d already eaten most of it during my free period. When I finished I looked enviously over at Aris and Rachel in a corner of the group. He had his arm over her shoulder and she was resting sleepily into his body. They were very nice, I liked them, but I wanted something like that too. That’s what I probably missed most from when Harriet and I were ‘together’, all the little naps she’d let me take on her. I’m awful, I know.

“So do you think we should book tickets or not?” Brenda asked next to me.

“Umm, I don’t know. I don’t want too. I’m sure we’ll be fine seeing as we’re going to the earlier showing.” I said, thinking about all the money I’d have to spend soon. At the end of the week our group were going the see Mockingjay in the cinema. Our small town did have a cinema that had recently upgraded to digital quality but it only had one screen and no 3D it was no were as impressive as the chain complex in the next town that most people tended to go too nowadays. However me and my friends were cheap, I was so cheap that I didn’t even want to book tickets. There were two showings, one at 5:00 and one at 8:00. We’re were going to the 5:00 and I knew that nearly everyone would go to the 8:00 showing, but Sonya was still saying we should all work out who was coming and book, but no one in our group was that organised.

Then there was the matter of the amount of money I have to pay. The cinema tickets were $5 and I needed to spend $5 on the ticket for the Christmas dance our school was holding in our local venue. And then there was the Christmas meal, our friendship group had decided that this year we would all go out for a meal near the end of term instead of buying everyone Christmas presents, we were going to a buffet restaurant in our nearest city. I needed to save money to pay for the train there and back; I didn’t drive yet because I don’t have the money towards driving lessons either, and to pay for the meal. In addition I’d need to buy presents for my friends outside of school and my family. Christmas was the most wonderful time of year but it did have its downsides too.

* * *

 

A couple of days later I was walking home by myself, listening to my ipod as always. I’d had an after school period, not because I’d done anything bad, it wasn’t detention, our school is just stupid enough to sometimes hold lessons outside the regular timetable, it was already really dark outside and cold. Winter was coming. I’d been walking with Brenda and Harriet for part of the way, until they had to go through town while I cut across to the outskirts where I live, so I was on the other side of the road to usual. I was a few meters away from the corner when Minho and a group of his friends turned round it. They all looked at me with recognition.

As I passed them by I gave each of them a small smile and a nod. I knew all of them at least vaguely. There was Thomas at the front, he and my friend Teresa had lived next door to each other as children and practically grew up together, now they were high school sweethearts, except that neither would officially admit to the other how they felt. There was Ben, Clint and Jeff who were each in one of my classes. Then there was Alby who I didn’t really know but he was the closest friend of the boy I knew most out of the group, Newt, so I’d seen him around sometimes. Newt was at the back of the group with Minho, his family knew mine and as we’d both emigrated from England with our parents as kids so we had quite a bit in common. Neither of our families celebrated thanksgiving, because neither saw the point for us, but instead our alternate families would hold a dinner party for each other every year. I gave Newt the biggest smile as I walked past because I knew him the best. And then there was Minho and I found myself unable to look at his lovely face, just as well because my cheeks were sure to flush red if I did so, instead I stared at the ground and continued walking.

I didn’t see Minho turn back but as I reached the corner of the sidewalk and traffic lights at the road he appeared beside me and tapped me gently on the shoulder.

“Hey.” He said causally and continued walking around the corner in the direction he’d just come from.

I hurriedly pulled my headphones out my ears and looked back at the group of boys; they had all stopped and were staring back at the two of us. I quickly started walking along with Minho, even though this direction led into town and not to my house.

“Why didn’t you smile at me?” Minho asked quietly and slowed his pace now that we were around the corner.

“What?” I asked, too stunned and surprised that he was talking to me.

“You smiled at everyone else as we went by but you wouldn’t look at me. Do you like me?” He stopped and glanced my way.

It took all the effort I had not to look away as he took in my face, I didn’t want to prove the point he was making, even though I must be blushing. Did he think I hate him? "Yeah sure. I mean you seem alright." I replied, trying to come off cool but then I couldn't stop talking and soon I realised I was babbling. "I don't exactly know you that well. Don't take it so harsh, dude, I don't know why I didn't look at you. I'm sorry. I just wasn't really thinking about it."

Minho held up a hand and thankfully I shut up.

"No I mean. Do  you _like_ me?" He asked again, this time emphasising on the word 'like'.

I suddenly realised exactly what he was asking. "Oh." I stammered and then I paused. I mustn't babble here. But what should I say? Tell him yes or no? This could be my chance. But he could be playing me. I decided my best chance was to tell the truth but go with the cool and causal tone, like that worked so well for me before. "Yes. But you just seem cool and all. It's no big deal."

I trailed off when I saw he was grinning at me. That wasn't fair. He shouldn't be allowed to smile like that in public.

"What?" I eventually asked as I struggled to get over his face.

"Would you want to go do something sometime, just me and you?" He asked.

I felt sure he must be playing me now. This was Minho. Lovely and awesome Minho. Here he was asking me out. Minho did not just ask me out. He and his friends had probably arranged this. Teresa must have told Thomas about my crush on Minho and Thomas must have told the whole group and they'd set me up. It was horrible on their part. They were all probably standing at the corner filming in all my embarrassment and trying not to snigger.

"That's it I'm outta here. I shouldn't have to listen to this." I said feelings of hate and pain were pumping through me.

I turned back along the short distance we'd walked, preparing to go home.

"No wait." Minho said and caught me on the arm.

I stopped and turned back to him and then looked at the corner of the street. His friends weren't there. Neither could I see any sign that they were hiding right behind the bushes at the turning. Could Minho be telling the truth? I thought about his smile again, it seemed so happy and genuine. And I don't know if it was realisation or hope but I really wanted him to be telling the truth.

"Okay." I said slowly.

He gave me that smile again. Damn he really needed to stop doing that. There are children in this place. But then I suddenly realised that I'm the cause of that smile. And nothing in the world could feel better.

"I'll give you my number." I said. I'm glad I'm the one to do that first. It's like an acceptance. But then I worried it makes me seem desperate. "And you give me yours." I pulled out my phone and skimmed through my contacts until I found my own number and clicked on it and handed it to him. He entered it into his phone and then did the same to me. It felt weird holding his phone, weirder even than the fact I was entering his freaking number into my contacts, which doesn’t make sense. It was Samsung, a little bit newer and better than my own make, and I was glad because I don’t trust iphones, so I guessed it was a good sign. As I passed it back I couldn’t help but turn the phone over in my hand, his phone case was a print of Jake from Adventure Time, very bright and happy. Mine was a rubber print of a nebula, it’s was getting quite worn now and white marks had starting to appear underneath, it sounds very hipster but I’m not, I just think stars are really pretty.

“Yeah that.” He smirked as he took his phone back, glancing at the case.

I finally had the courage to smile back at him. “No I think it’s cool. Lemongrab is like my spirit animal.”

He chuckled. It was a very golden and lovely sound. “I’ll text you when I’ve found something we might do together.”

“You can talk to me if you like.” I reply. It was still hitting in that this was is happening.

He laughed again. “Yeah. Good that.”

We walked back to the corner where I had to cross the road. His group of friends were still standing on the same spot where he’d left them but he ignored them and I followed. I pushed the button for the traffic light.

“I’ll see you around then.” Minho said.

I knew I should’ve said something cool at that point like ‘you bet’ or ‘I’m counting on it’ but that’s not me and I was tired of acting. “Yeah sure.” I replied and gave him a smile.

“There’s that smile I was waiting for.” He said which made beam spread even wider.

Minho turned back towards his friends and I heard them burst into cheers as I slipped my headphones back into my ears but I didn’t look back instead I crossed the road and went home.


End file.
